The adventure of a Boo
by Luigi021992
Summary: The story of a Boo who takes a big adventure.
1. Prologue

Two days after the Luigi's Mansion incident...

I am a Boo. I always have, and I always _will _have no name. I have tried to come up with one, but I can't think of one hat isn't a bad pun. I lost count of the days I've been here. I have no friends, and can't leave the mansion for anything, or we can't return. Ever since King Boo was turned into a picture, there has been much unrest for many Boos here. Perhaps I'll leave late in the day when everyone is asleep. I think I'll head to Professor E. Gadd's hut. I'll try to be open with meaning him no harm. Hopefully he'll understand my position.

I finished writing in my journal and set my pencil down. I found it when Luigi dropped it in his first scare. I always will remember it. It has a green L on it. I set it down on the blue tinted wood and looked out the window. I saw the moon setting, so I went to bed... But where I could see the sun so I wouldn't sleep to the night.

Later that day...

I awoke to the sun shining greatly in my window's half torn drapes. I gathered my journal and pencil, and hovered out my door. The first thing I saw was the day patrol keeping all the Boos in their room. They are easy to spot, as they are twice the size of a normal Boo. Quickly, I hid back in my room. After a minute, I peeked out my room again.

"Good," I said, quietly to myself. "The patrol just passed."

The hall was dusty and deprived of light. I made my way down the hall, tailing after the patrol. Luckily, he turned a corner. I watched him a second too long. I ran straight into the corner. The patrol member turned around immediately, looking straight at me. The chase was on.

I need a name for my Boo please send me reviews with a Boo name.

I haven't played Luigi's Mansion just so you know.

Thanks to LuigiGirl-22 for helping me in the production of this prologue


	2. The Great Escape

** The Great Escape **

I floated quickly, cutting every corner I could find - hoping to lose the patrol. After a few minutes, I found myself running in a circle -giving the patrol time to catch up to me. I quickly looked back, seeing the patrol right behind me.

"Stop! Now!" the patrol said for the tenth time.

After floating around a while, I came to the entrance hall and went through the door. I was free. Luckily, the patrol Boos have a low tolerance for the sun, so they gave up. I went in the woods and wandered for hours. By now, the patrol would be out looking for me so I treaded carefully. After a while, I came up to a small hut. As I approached, I felt like I was being watched. I turned around, and there was nothing... So I hovered to the door. Hearing a loud noise behind me, I immediately turned around - seeing ten patrol Boos approaching me from all directions. They backed me into the door.

"We have you now, you are going to be severely punished for your insolence!" I heard one yell.

All of a sudden, the door burst open with a loud bang and a old man with spiral glasses came out with a vacuum cleaner. I watched as he sucked up all of the patrol. They all had a look of horror with the few seconds they had.

"Well, apparently, you are a good Boo if they were after you. I'm professor Elvin Gadd, or E. Gadd for short." E. Gadd said.

"Um nice to meet you... How did your vacuum cleaner suck up the patrol?" I said, curiously.

"It's the Poltergust 3000. It can suck ghosts in, and works as a nice cleaner. What is your name?"

"I have no name..."

"Well, no need going around with no name right?" he said with a smile "How about Spiro? Meaning to have a big spirit?"

"That sounds like a good name! Thanks!" I said, overjoyed to have a name.

"Well, I'm glad you like it. Why don't you come inside."

"Okay."

We both went inside. The place was littered with objects. One object, I saw in particular, was a Nintendo DS that he was working on and had many more features.

"That's going to be the Nintendo DS Horror. It will be able to tell ghosts and ghostly items apart." He said, seeing me looking at the Nintendo DS Horror. "Luigi should be here in a minute, I called him to tell him the good news."

"Ah yes, the person who defeated King Boo two days ago."

"Yes, the very one."

All of the sudden, I heard a quiet knock on the door. I saw E. Gadd swiftly go to the door and open it. Luigi walked through, and jumped so high I thought he was going to hit the ceiling - he ran to a corner, trembling and screaming at me to go away.

"It's okay, Luigi! This Boo is a good one, he won't hurt you at all!" E. Gadd said, screaming over Luigi's voice. After another minute, Luigi calmed down a bit - though I could still see him on edge.

"Um... Luigi, I found your pencil when you were in the mansion I thought you might want it back." I said trying to reassure him I was no harm.

"T-thanks... You c-can have it." Luigi said, a little more calm.

"Luigi, I am working on a new horror item. It's the Nintendo DS Horror. It will work five times greater than the Game Boy and SP versions."

A few hours later...

I talked with Luigi for a while, telling him of my escape from the mansion and he told me a lot about himself. Meanwhile, I saw E. Gadd was working on the DS Horror - putting the finishing touches on it.

"Oh no... It's getting dark. I wont be able to get back home, now." Luigi stated, fearing the dark woods.

"Oh well... You can stay here if you want, or I'm sure Spiro will help you find your way." E. Gadd said, when he was done making the DS Horror. "And here... Take this with you." E. Gadd handed Luigi the DS Horror.

"Thanks... I think I'll head home with Spiro." Luigi said,dreading what was about to arrive.

Thanks to LuigiGirl-22 for helping with my story  
Thanks also to ActionGal07 for the name  
The Nintendo Horror SP is a reference from Mario and Luigi Superstar Saga.


	3. Dark Forest

**The Dark Forest**

I was leading Luigi deeper into the forest leading to his house. As we continued through the many trees Luigi was starting to get scared as I noticed his eyes starting to dart around more whenever I looked back. As we continued to go threw the forest some of the trees seemed to look at us with angry eyes.

"Lets-a gggo back." Luigi said practically paralyzed.

"Ok, but well have to go back threw here anyway." I said

"Wwwell It might bbbe nicer if we cccome back in the ddday." He said turning around from the frightful sight.

All of the sudden red eyes from the trees stared at us and laughed. Luigi slowly turned around and his eyes met with the tree's eyes. He screamed and took off towards the E. Gadd's hut and the mansion. I tried my best to keep up, but he was too fast even though I floated threw every tree. When I lost sight of him all I heard was his screaming fading away. I continued to go toward the mansion all the sudden I heard a voice nearby. As I listened to it I heard "Luigi said to he would meet me at E. Gadd's place, but I don't know where it is." The voice said.

As I approached the person I saw a person in a yellow dress with a green amulet and earrings. When she saw me she screamed. "Hi sorry to scare you, but I heard you talking about Luigi I was looking for him myself."

"Why are you haunting him?" She said.

"No, he is my new friend, though he ran back toward E. Gadds's place." I said

"Then you can take me there right?" She said.

"Yes, but what's your name?" I asked.

"Daisy and you are?"

"Spiro E. Gadd named me since I never had one."

"Good name, but I'm still watching you." Daisy said warning me.

_I met up with Daisy princess of sarrasaland and are heading back to E. Gadd's. Hopefully Luigi is there. If not we will search the mansion for Luigi. When we find him we will make our way back to the Mario bros. House._

Thanks to LuigiGirl-22 for helping me make this chapter and giving me a idea to use


	4. Return to the Mansion

Return to the Mansion

So there I was; Daisy and I going through the thick forest returning to the Mansion. The trees all bore a fearsome look that made me want to cover my eyes, and turn invisible. Even in the day, this forest was something hard to see through. Occasionally, however, a brief glimmer of light shown through the trees. Daisy was beside me, trying to avoid tripping on the broken branches that littered across the forest floor. I noticed that she was starting to sweat from this trek as we ran through the forest for twenty minutes. Well, she ran, and I hovered alongside her.

"Don't you want to stop, and rest a while?" I asked.

"No! We have to save Luigi!" she replied.

I realized then that if you're determined, you can succeed more so than if you just want to do something. In this case, she was determined to help save Luigi, and she wasn't about to give up so easily. As I was making sure she was alright, I spaced out thinking if she was Luigi's girlfriend, as they would make a nice couple. Then I hit a tree... I blacked out. In the corner of my thoughts, I saw Luigi trapped behind a wall, on the other side a burnt out torch that was upside down on the wall, and King Boo in front of it waiting for someone.

__________________________________________________________________  
"Spiro! Wake up! Spiro!" I heard Daisy shouting. Slowly, I opened my eyes and saw Daisy's relieved, but still weary, face. I got up from the ground, a little dazed. "Oh, you're alright, good, I was worried for a second."

"Ugh... What time is it?" I asked, looking at Daisy.

"I don't know. You were out for a while," she said, "I know, why don't you fly above the trees to see how dark it got?"

"Good idea, Daisy!" I said happily, ready to save Luigi again. I glided higher above the trees to see where the sun or moon lay in the sky. As I came above the trees, I saw the orange sun set. The canopy of the forest looked just as bad on the ground level. The trees looked like they had many thorns coming out of them, making them appear like one large thorn bush. After seeing the placement of the sun, I flew down to the floor level to rejoin Daisy. When I got there, I saw a boo that had white hair that looked like Daisy's and her eyes hovered in place.

"Um... What happened?" The boo said.

"Daisy... Is that you?" I asked, a little confused.

"Yes it's me, why am I a Boo?" Daisy asked

"I did read somewhere that there are specific mushrooms that turn you into a Boo," I stated, "did you find one? they tend to be white with sharp teeth."

"I did find a mushroom like that, but I didn't know they did that!"

"A book said it was a myth... I guess we proved the book wrong." I said, "We need to go to the mansion. I think Luigi has been captured."

"How do you know?" Daisy asked.

"I just have this very strong feeling that he's there." I said, "We will need a plan though."

"I have an idea. You left to get a Boo to join the mansion, and had to escape because they wouldn't let you leave." Daisy said.

"Great idea. Then we won't have to fight our way back in!" I said, happy that we have such a good plan.

"Also, we can look for Luigi without having Boos popping out of walls to capture us!" Daisy said, getting faster as her brilliant plan was unfolded.

"Okay. Let's go to the mansion, and find Luigi!" I said, as we set out.

It was dark now. The mansion is as spooky as ever, as the same two lights were on giving it a spooky appearance as if the mansion itself was angry. The moon reinforced that appearance as it was a full moon just rising above the mansion, the gate also spooky due to the bent spikes on it. As our ghostly eyes fell on the mansion, three lightning strikes, one after another, shot behind it. We both hovered through the fence to the door where two guards wait.

Thanks for waiting I finally started this chapter this chapter is much longer as you have just read. I know it has been a while and you probably thought I died or something, luckily I grabbed a few 1-up mushrooms lately!  
Thanks to LuigiGirl-22


	5. The Search Begins

The Search Begins

"Oh, look who decided to return!" The guard on the left said, as we came closer to them.

"We've been waiting for you," the other said. "Oh, and who's your friend? Hmm..."

"Boo!" Daisy said, "I'm Daisy!"

"Well, did you want to bring a friend tonight? Lucky for you, class has just started. I'm sure King Boo will overlook this incident, since you brought a new Boo to the family."

"Thank you." I sighed, relieved.

"Welcome, miss, please follow us to King Boo's shrine." He said to Daisy

"It's okay. I'll meet up with you after school."

"Okay let's go!" Daisy said, ready to move.

I followed the guards with Daisy behind me, the familiar grand hall opening up before me. The familiar dusty covered mirror, the large doors in front, and two stairs branched off from both walls then merged again at the top, the clock shows that it's twelve as always, and the dust on the floor, and everything for that matter. The halls bustle with many Boos talking about many different things. One was talking about me, and how I was probably in trouble, another was talking about how they hate the "school", etc.

Daisy and the guards went through the large double doors in the front, as I proceeded up the stairs, turned left to the door passing a red vase on the way, then I went through the door. Pretty much the school room, first door to the right, basically Neville's old room, though, King Boo was the only one to escape his portrait, apparently... The hall was very simple, four doors, two on the left two on the right, led to rooms - though there were six doors, two were traps positioned right between the two on the right. I entered the door.

There lay a desk with many books and papers stacked together, the back wall was littered with books on the book shelves, the fire glowed lowly due to maltreatment, above it on the mantle was a ship in a bottle, though many don't know why it's there. Then, there were a few lamps on the front wall and in the corners of the walls - and a chandelier hung in the middle of the room, none giving of light. There were a group of desks five by five, classes tend to be short, about thirty minutes long, and there are multiple school times. I went to my seat at the very back next to the book shelves, and hovered over my desk and dropped my class supplies - including "Scaring Grade Nine", my white note book, and my pencil that Luigi gave me. Every one came in now. The teacher is a slightly larger Boo with circular glasses making him look more of a scholar, and he has a book in his hand. All rows were filled with Boos. They all dropped all of their supplies on their desks, and took their seats.

"Alright class... Today we will be learning about an advanced technique for going through walls," The teacher said, "Now, to do this, you just need to turn invisible at the exact same moment as you hit it…"

A Boo patrol came threw the wall, and said "Spiro King Boo wishes to see you."

The teacher nodded in my direction. I gathered my stuff, and headed for the door. Meanwhile, almost everyone in the class simultaneously said "Uh-oh he's in trouble." which really irritated me because of the immaturity level of fifteen/sixteen year old Boos. I then followed the Boo patrol out the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Unfortunately I can't use line breakers with my new laptop, so last chapter's seems a little jumpy, I may fix that later though.  
Thanks to LuigiGirl-22 for editing this chapter.  
Please review so I can get better!  
Also for fans of "The First Few Hours" I am prioritizing this story first, so until I finish this story it may not get worked on.


	6. Planning the Search

**Planning the Search Begins**

I followed the Boo patrol down the entrance hall stairs, as we continued to the first floor hall the chandler fell down. I was shocked for a second as it usually is there to scare the occasional human, though as of late it has run a little loose and no Boo would want to try to fix it. We both went threw the door as the chandler repositioned itself to its usual perch. After we went threw the door we took an immediate right. While moving down the hall I started to wonder why I was being called down to King Boo's office; could it be he knows of my search for Luigi, could he have found out about Daisy's real form, or does he want to know why I returned. I started to sweat a little with most of the possibilities are bad, I quickly wiped off the little bit of the salty water to keep the patrol from seeing my worried state. Before I knew it we were at the door, "You continue on I need to get back to my duties." I watched as he maneuvered threw the dark wavy hall and vanished, I always get a little scared from the dark, evil designs on the wall. Not wanting to linger near the spooky hall I went threw King Boo's door. As I entered I saw the golden room lined with pillars on both sides of the walkway, on the left was a spooky statue with it's mouth open, sounds can be heard from it a kind of low moan that made my Booish skin crawl. While to the right was a large mirror, the largest I have ever seen. King Boo was positioned under the golden chandler, which unlike in the entrance hall stays still. A empty picture frame, possibly what contained Mario, is positioned by King Boo.

"Ah there you are Spiro…" King Boo boomed.

"Yeah, but… how does everyone know my name?"

"Ah yes I expected you to wonder, Daisy told me that blasted E. Gadd came up with it, strange you kept it, but better than nothing I assume." King Boo answered, "Now on to business, you did make a attempt to escape this mansion correct?"

"Yes." I answered honestly since I already knew he knew.

"And you met with one of our biggest enemies no doubt correct?"

"Yes." I answered starting to sweat a little now.

"hmm… indeed and you did all this to meet up with a Boo to lead her here to live correct?" I was caught off guard, I guess he met with Daisy and talked with her, I was relieved with this all my stress melted."

"Uh, Yes." I answered.

"Good to know you're still one of us, well why don't you show Daisy around, tell her the rules, and show her your class, Gameboo Advanced left to go haunt the world so there is a opening in the class. Daisy come here!" I was relieved he bought it, Daisy turned into view from one of the pillars and came by my side. "Daisy I believe you heard what I said, so if there is nothing else please show yourselves to the door." King Boo turned away from us and we turned toward the door and left.

**In the entrance hall**

"Well the rules are simple," I said, "one don't leave the mansion, two don't assault a Boo, three don't talk about King Boo in a bad way, four don't upset one of the teachers, and five don't be late for class."

"Well the rules are simple." Daisy responded, "but what about Luigi?" Daisy whispered.

"We'll talk about that later." I whispered back, "So how 'bout I show you my room?"

"Sure!"

We went threw the doors the floor one hallway and turned right, once we made it halfway down the hall we turned left, then right to the first door. We entered the dancing room. "Umm… what are we doing here?" Daisy asked.

"Oh, there's a secret that only us Boos know… and Luigi." I said looking around remembering the Floating Whirlindas remembering how easy it must have been for Luigi to catch them. The dusty chairs sat along the walls, the red curtains still looked new if you knew that the light red hue was from dust. The two circular dance areas looked nice under the chandler, along with the window letting in the moonlight at the opposite end, one thing I always like about this room is how it's gold trim and designs on the red paint looks amazing. After taking in all of this we were already at the door, I headed threw as Daisy followed. This room is dark, with a large sum of dust crates and barrels stuffed the right corner of the room, for some reason there has always been a mirror in this store room, though a switch that Luigi used played a key role in releasing all the Boos. The wall was already back since Luigi hit the switch reflected in the mirror. We traveled back into the darker hall.

"Follow me." I said and went in the square hole in the floor, Daisy followed me in… or at least I think since I didn't look back. When I reached the bottom I looked back and Daisy was there with me, though the hall looks much like the hall leading to King Boo's office with the dark bluish green hall and evil inscriptions. I would have felt unnerved if Daisy wasn't with me. I led her down the near endless hall lined with many doors about ten meters apart from each other, each was numbered. When we came to door number 27 I stopped.

"Well here's my room" I said happily, "come on in."

I went into my room and not much longer did Daisy come in. My room is the smallest one, all it looks like is a very small study, I didn't get a normal room because I didn't take part in the attack against Luigi, though it does have a window, well clock. Since we're underground there is a clock that gives off light and a appearance of the sun and moon.

"A little small don't you think?" Daisy said.

"Yeah, I didn't attack Luigi so I got this room."

"Oh, where's my room?" as she said that a note slipped under the door.

"What's this?" I said curiously.

_Letter to Spiro for Daisy_

_This letter is sent to Spiro as he seems to be a friend to you her room number is 37. Please let her know."_

_Signed,_

_King Boo_

"Well that's convenient." Daisy said.

"Now about finding Luigi," I said and she looked attentive now, "We will have to explore the place, separately so we can cover more ground. Do you need any more info?"

"What floors will we search?" Daisy asked

"How 'bout I search the first floor and you search the second."

"Works for me!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fun little thing, add up the room numbers mentioned for a old system number.

Thanks to Luigigirl22 for helping me with this chapter

Sorry I took so long, I got a little lazy.


End file.
